Bella's True Love
by Electric-Blue-Eyes
Summary: It has been two months since Edward left Bella and she is in pieces. She is about to commite suicide, when a male vampire comes and stops her, but who is this mystery man! Read to find out! P.S.Added the True to the name!
1. The saviour

"Dad… I'm sorry I have to do this to you, I really am, I-I just can't see myself going on anymore. Take care of yourself, don't do anything stupid please. I love you."

My voice broke and I began to cry,

"I really hope you can forgive me for doing this to you, please don't blame Edward or yourself for this, I did this from my own free will. I love you dad, please tell Renée I love her too. Goodbye."

I went to our meadow, and as I got out of my truck I realized I was shaking uncontrollably. As I opened the glove compartment of the truck I pulled out the knife I had brought, and tucked it in the sleeve of my shirt.

I ran sobbing through the woods in the direction I recalled the meadow in. I eventually found my way to the edge of the deep green forest, to place I dreaded so much, the place _he_ had confessed **his** love for me. I fell to my knees unable to continue on walking, with shaking hands I brought the knife up to my heart and took a deep breath.

"Goodbye cruel world,"

I whispered this to no one in particular. As I was about to plunge the knife into my heart, I heard a whisper.

"Don't."

I thought that it was just my consciousness playing tricks on me, so I tried again. I took another deep breath and was about to plunge the blade when I heard the voice again, along with a light touch upon my shoulder,

"Please don't"

Shocked that this was real, I dropped the knife, and turned around. The man I saw standing behind me was breathtaking '_not as fine as Edward_' I heard my mind think, I mentally slapped myself for thinking this, and before I knew it my arms were wrapped around my torso and I was kneeling on the ground again.

"What is it? What is it that is causing you pain?"

He quickly glanced at my arms wrapped around myself and I slowly let them drop,

"Nothing's wrong thanks" I said blushing.

Then he held out his hand for me, not out of love but for support.

**AN: This is the real Vampiregal22 not her step sister and this is my VERY first story EVER!  
It's not that good so I would really enjoy if you could please review PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE!!!_**

**_Thanks alot! xoxo _**


	2. Get to know

**AN: I don't own Twilight but I do own Kevin!**

"Why are you here Isabella?" Kevin asked me this still holding me hand in his.

We were sitting down in the middle of the meadow for hours on end I suspect, We talked to each other about our own special little lives and told each other things like age and name and things like that Kevin is a vampire but I half expected it, especially from a beautiful creature like him.

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled sheepishly looking down.

"Please Isabella?" He used those eyes on me, the ones Edward would always use to dazzle me into his way.

"I...I was going to kill my self…" I blushed a little hearing how stupid that sounded and looked back down at our hands interlocked.

Sympathy crossed Kevin's face and for a moment, and he had nothing to say, but then he regained his thoughts and let go of one of my hands to use it to tilt my chin up a little so I was looking at his face…and into his beautiful red eyes.

"Why would a beautiful young girl like you want to go doing such a drastic thing like that? What is it that made you choose to _want _to do that?"

For a second I couldn't answer, 'Did he just call me beautiful?' I blushed at the thought, then looking down again I said it.

"Well um... you see…I didn't want to live?"

Wow that sounded even more stupid, I blushed harder, and Kevin laughed at my stupidity of my answer that sounded almost like a question. "I wanted to die, because Ed" I couldn't say his name

"- my first true love left me, when he promised he wouldn't."

"Ah, human emotions got 'a miss them, who was this lover of yours Ed was it?

This made me smile, and I knew he was just trying to make me feel better.

**AN: This is a really short chapter I know but most of the others are going to be longer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading me bad first book!**

**(Not Vampiregal22 step sister, the real one!)**


	3. Edward

"His name was Edward, Edward Cullen..." when I said his name Kevin stiffened and let go of my hands.

"Edward wasn't really my human lover more like my vampire boyfriend"

"Oh, well glad he's gone, and then I get you all to myself"

He whispered the last part not meaning me to hear it, but I did and it made me giggle. 'Then I get you' is that supposed to mean that he gets me to eat or that he gets me to love…I really don't know.

I have only known Kevin for at least a day and yet I felt I was closer to him then I knew. Again he was in front of me, holding my hands in his. There was a slight breeze from the west that blew a lock of my mahogany hair in my face. Kevin let go of one of my hands to replace the hair to its proper place.

At the touch of his cool granite fingers upon my cheek, I shuddered remembering Edward, but then at the same time it relaxed me and I closed me eyes. I knew he was watching me, and he did this while drawing invisible circles on the palms of my sweaty hands.

Why was a nervous?

This felt so wrong but yet so right. I felt like I should slap myself. I almost felt like a slut or a hooker. I barely knew Kevin, I don't even know why he saved me, or why he was still hear, but yet I feel a part of me falling in love with him. My eyes still closed I asked.

"Why did you save me?" He didn't answer so I opened my eyes to see him pondering.

"I…don't…really know," He answered looking into my eyes. "I felt apart of me screaming to let you kill yourself so I could have your beautiful blood," Okay interesting… "but at the same time, the part that over ruled, was telling me to save you, to go over to you and stop you, to hold onto you and not to let you go…like if I lost you then I would suffer greatly, and I am way to selfish to let myself feel that way…"

That reminded me of Edward, he would always tell me that he wouldn't because I was important and he was way too selfish to let me go…but he did…

Now I had Kevin…I think…but can I really know for sure right now?

**AN: Sorry everyone I know I promised longer chapters but I took a big part of non needed repeating stuff out (I realized that part sucked when I was typing it out, so I took it out), anyway I hope you liked it…But if you want chapter 4 then you all have to review for me to have at least 12 reviews SO PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ AND REVIEW SO YOU GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! )**


	4. Home

**AN: I do not own Twilight but I do own Kevin!**

"You remind me so much of him," I said this with a tear running down my flushed pale cheek.

"I mean in a good way, of course, I feel right around you like I did him, I thought that I would never be able to love again…" Did I just admit that I loved him?

I was going to continue but he stopped me with a light touch of his finger to my lips, and the next thing I knew I was in his lap, in his arms, and our completely different lips touching. His lips we perfect, full and a beautiful manly shade of peach. While mine were uneven and had a cherry red tint.

When he pulled away I wanted more but I knew that was wrong, so instead I bit my bottom lip and looked away. Kevin got up almost mad at him self for kissing me, or did I do something wrong!

"I'M A HORRIBLE KISER!" oops that wasn't supposed to come out… but yet I cry/ sobbed still. Oh my god I am too emotional after trying to kill myself.

**KPOV (AN: Sorry everyone but you knew I had to it, otherwise it wouldn't work out if I didn't change the point of view!)**

I got up and I was mad at my self for kissing her, I know that I shouldn't have, I barely know her. I was walking around when out of no were Bella screamed

"IM A HORRIBLE KISSER!" and started to sob.

I didn't know what to do, so I just went up to her and guessed that she thought I walked away because of that so I said, "No, Bella you are not a bad kisser, its just that I should not have kissed you, I don't trust my self around you yet that's all" She sniffed and looked up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Really?"

"Really."

I wanted to kiss her again; she looks so beautiful when she's sad. But yet I just said that 'that I can't trust my self around you yet' and it is true, but yet that didn't stop me from wanting to. She yawned and blinked heavily.

"Where do you live, you need some sleep."

With that she perked up as if she had never been tired.

"Charlie…" She said sadly lying back down on the grass,

She got up and headed into the forest.

"Where might I ask are you going?" I asked running after her as she continued to cautiously walk through the think green forest.

"I am going to my truck; I have to get home…" She seemed almost depressed when she said home.

When we got to a truck, I assumed to be hers, she told me to get in.

And we drove into the darkness.

**BPOV (Sorry everyone again I had to change it, but the last line of what Kevin said is kinda weird so yah just ignore it! HEHE)**

On the way back to Charlie's it was quiet, until I asked…

"Why were you so tense at first when I said that my love was for Edward?"

Kevin looked at me and was almost shocked I would ask that.

"Well, I knew him…when he first was turned to…a vampire. He had said to me that he would never love in his eternal life because he hated the monster he had become."

Wow, poor Edward I never thought about why he never loved before.

"So when you told me that you were his lover, I was shocked, especially because you are human, and you have the most tempting blood."

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's longer! Please review; the new goal for the next chapter is at least 20 reviews so please review, because I really want you to read this! But you know if you don't get 20 that is okay with me, I have the story right here in my hands so it all depends on you for it to finish!**

**Also if you have any questions about what's happening so far then you can ask them through the reviews, and yes I will count then for the 20 needed. I will answer the questions as long as they are respectable and that if I answer they won't give the story away!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!! **


	5. Charlie

I knocked on Charlie's door; I knew that it was early, so I would have to weight for him to get up out of bed.

"Can you stay with me please?" I asked Kevin who was now holding my hand for support.

"As long as you want me I will stay with you" Why does almost everything he says and does remind me of Edward?

_Flash Back_

_-_

'_Edward please stay with me.'_

'_As long as you want me and it is good for you, I will stay and never leave'_

_Or so he said…for now he's gone…_

_-_

_End Flash Back_

Now I could hear Charlie's trudging foot steps along with some mumbles as he neared the door. What was I to say? 'Hi dad, looks like Kevin here saved me from killing myself…yah I'll just be getting along with my old life now, except Kevin will probably be around for a while.' Yah that will work, he'll probably have a heart attack at the sight of his daughter living whom to which was supposed to be dead.

I heard the lock on the door open as did the door. Charlie then looked down at me with the bulgiest **(AN: I know bulgiest doesn't really make scenes, it basically means that he looked down at her with really wide, surprised eyes…) **eyes I have ever seen, he turned almost afraid like he had seen a ghost, or worse…a vampire.

"B-B-Bella?!" Charlie asked.

"Hi dad…" I looked down. Then back up again. "I am so sorry to have to have done that to you, this is not a joke or anything I, just…can I come in?"

"OH, sorry Bells, come on in, I am just so shocked to have my little girl back…alive." He pulled me into a tight hug and we stayed there for a while, just happy to be with one another again when you thought you never would be.

When we went and sat down on the couches in the living room, he finally noticed Kevin. He was still holding my hand. He gave me a reassuring nod and I looked back at Charlie.

"And whom might we have here, Bella?" he probably thought that's where I was the whole time out with a guy, just not wanting to tell him or something.

"Dad, this is Kevin, he is the one that stopped me, when, when I was well…yah."

Charlie's eyes bulged again.

"You were there my boy? You saved my daughter?!"

"Well sir, I wasn't exactly there, see I was just walking in the woods when I heard her talking to herself saying something like 'Goodbye cruel world!'-"

I blushed, that sounded really stupid, me talking to my self.

"-When I saw her and, I thought that I needed to stop her, so I went over there and…well…stopped her!"

The edges of Charlie's eyes had tears on them, and I knew it was because he was overly grateful for Kevin saving me, that he had no words to speak it.

"Well…"He finally said.

"Thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart; I really don't know what I would do with out my little Bella"

"Um…Charlie was it?" Kevin asked.

"Yah that's it." Charlie replied looking away from me for the first time and over at Kevin.

"Well, umm…Charlie…I was wondering if it would be okay for me to…well…date…your daughter?"

WHAT!! I said in my head.

I looked over at him with a very shocked look on my face, but neither of them were looking at me, they were both just looking at each other. It seemed to me that Kevin is not experienced in the whole love thing yet, and so I'm sure that if he could blush, he would defiantly be.

"Well, um, Kevin, Bella…is really a lot to handle, she is quite the cults…sorry Bells," He looked over at me now who was still in shock staring at the two. "But, since you asked me…wow, you actually the only boy who as asked my permission, well actually the only boys that ever dated or wanted to date Bella was Mike and that Edw-"

"DAD!" I put in astonished he was actually telling Kevin this, not to mention MIKE! Eww…and well, I couldn't really let him say that name…

"Then, yah go ahead you can have her, as long as you think you can handle it." Charlie continued with a chuckle.

"Thank you, so much I will defiantly try my hardest to keep her on her feet." Now Kevin was teasing me too!

"Don't you think that maybe this is just a little hard for me…us, to take in for one day, I mean I'm supposed to be DEAD!" I looked at Charlie when I finished and he grimaced at the last word."

"I'm going to bed, goodnig-" As I stood up, I realized how tired I really was and I basically fainted from the exhaustion.

I felt two scold strong arms catch me and carry me, and then I felt myself being placed on my comfortable bed. I heard a faint "I love you" and before the darkness took me into unconsciousness I mumbled something I hadn't said in what seemed like forever…

"I love you, too."

Then I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter; it was more a filler then a really important chapter, but…I guess if you wanna say its important then go ahead.**

**FIRST****- good job on all the votes, there is plenty there, and you defiantly succeeded my amount for the sixth chapter too, which was going to be 30 reviews, but since you have more then that I will put the sixth up soon!**

**SECOND****- I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO VERY MUCH AND I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD THAT YOU ALL LIKE MY BOOK!! YAH!!!**

**p.s. I LOVE YOU!!**

**(I'm hyper)**

**XOXOXOXO **


	6. You Are My Singer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own Kevin!**

As I finally tossed and turned awake, the thoughts of yesterday coming back, I remembered Kevin, and how Edward used to stay at night and watch me.

I really doubted that Kevin would do the same; he probably had better things to do then to watch over a clumsy human…even though he did ask to be my boyfriend.

I was still completely tired and I just got out of bed half asleep still. I was walking towards my door to go down stairs for food, when two strong cold granite arms grabbed me around the waist. They pulled me into the owner of the arms and I immediately knew who it was.

"Good morning Kevin" I said with a smile on my face.

"Good morning Isabella, how was your sleep?" I laid my head down on his shoulder and sighed a happy sigh.

"Just perfect…" I could fell him move his arm to place around me but stop. I reached around me back to grab it and placed it over me like a blanket. He then sighed and we just sat there in together on my little rocking chair in the corner next to my door.

I remembered Charlie, and that he probably didn't know about Kevin still being here.

"Charlie…is he here?" I was talking to my self, as I got up off of Kevin's lap and went down stairs to look out the window, sure enough Charlie's cruiser was not in the drive way.

As a turned to walk to the kitchen, my foot caught on the pull sting of the curtain and I saw the floor coming closer to my face. Then the same pair of arms belonging to Kevin caught me and pulled me into his chest.

"I just cannot let you out of my sight for one second, or you're falling again. That cannot happen because I promised Charlie that I would take care of you. I guess that means that I will never let you leave my side…until I need to hunt, then I shall hand you off to someone else."

Someone else…what could that possibly mean.

After I grabbed some food I went and sat down in Kevin's lap while he watched the TV.

"I figured out an answer for your question that you asked me in the meadow." I looked up at him to see his beautiful eyes watching me.

"Why?" I asked staring deeply into his eyes.

"Because you are my singer…do you know what that is Isabella?" he said.

I am another vampire's singer…wow; I must really have tempting blood.

I winced as I thought about it.

Edward had said that I was his singer too. He said that my blood to him was even more tempting then to any other vampire, even though I was still very tempting to them too. He had also said that it took a lot of self control to be able to be around a person like me and to not just kill me and suck me dry.

I had always trusted Edward. Ever since the day he had told me that what I thought about him being a vampire was true. Even though at any second of any day of my life, he could attack me and I would be dead in less then a second. But I never cared. Could I have the same trust I had with Edward, with Kevin?

I remembered that Kevin had asked me a question.

"Yah, I know what a singer is…it means that my blood is very tempting for you. I was Edwards's singer…" I stared out of the living room window as a single tear fell down my cheek.

Kevin noticed my tear and whipped it away and kissed me lightly on the nose. I blushed. I hadn't meant to cry, but I guess all this thinking of Edward did me no justice in trying to forget him.

"As anyone ever told you that you blush the most beautifully tempting shade of crimson?" This made me blush harder. Stupid blushing…

I smiled at him.

"The crimson part – yes…the tempting part – no. But I like it…"

We both smiled and he leaned down to lightly brush his lips to mine. I shivered, that was a kiss I would not forget.

**AN: I hoped you liked it! I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I just had my graduation dance for grade seven…and me and my friends are all sad that we have to leave each other, so I have been thinking of them lots! But to make up I will also type chapter seven now! **

**(p.s. I have met a guy, and he is cute!) TEHE! ******

**Love you all! XOXOXO!**


	7. For My Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own Kevin! **

For the next six months me and Kevin stayed together. We went to school together at Forks High and spent most of our time together sort of like me and Edward. My friends seemed to enjoy Kevin more then Edward, for reasons unknown to me (probably because Edward they knew and Kevin they don't), and of course Mike Newton was jealous...

As me and Kevin got closer, I felt the urge to become a vampire come on again...it felt to me that I wanted to be together with this man for a long, long, _long _time, for eternity to be precise. Finally one day I had enough courage to ask...

"Kevin..." he looked down at me while we lay on my bed. "Have you ever had any thoughts as to changing me?" I didn't know what to expect, maybe he would be angry as Edward always got, or maybe sad? I really didn't expect his answer.

"Actually Bella, I have put a lot of thought into it... I always knew that I wanted to change you, but I never knew if you would be willing to spend eternal damnation with me. Is that what you really want Bella?" I was truly surprised that he wanted to change me; I thought that he wouldn't have decided that yet after only a half of a year of being together...but I guess it's different with vampires.

"Truth be told, I have always wanted to become a vampire. With Edward I had always wanted to spend eternity with him...until he left me for dead. So yes this is what I truly want...I want to spend forever with you." He smiled at my words.

"Okay then here's what I was thinking about...The day of graduation which is in less then three months, we tell Charlie that I want to take you on a trip, We call him when we get there and then about a week later I call him –sad– and tell him that you were hit by a bus crossing the street... I tried to grab you back, safe from the bus, but it was too late and you died lying in my arms on the road."

I shivered at the thought of that actually happening to me...ouch that would hurt. I hope Charlie wouldn't do anything stupid, I mean how many times have I had near death experiences...seven was it?

"Wow, you really did put thought into this..."

"Only the best for you, princess." Kevin said with a little smile as he took my hand in his.

I loved how he called me princess; it gave me a feeling of imprtantness. **(AN: I know that's not a word but you know we authors must do what we gotta do to make the stories work!) **

"Only three more months till graduation..."I almost whispered. A concerned look came over Kevin's face.

"Is that not okay with you my love?"

"No, no it's perfectly fine by me...I'm just wondering how this is going to affect Charlie, again. I mean I have almost died seven times since I moved here in grade ten. Two years and almost _seven _times he had his daughter almost taken away from him...for good." Kevin's face held a surprised almost scared look on it.

"_Seven times! _You almost died SEVEN TIMES! Oh my god Bella what did you do?!"

"Well...I was almost crushed by a van, tortured and almost eaten by a crazy vampire, numerous times almost eaten by a Cullen because of a cut, which is a lot of the seven times, then I almost kill myself, the Vaulturii almost kill me them self's...that pretty much sums it up."

"Wow...no wonder Charlie told me to watch over you...are you still up for this though?" I think he was possibly reconsidering.

"NO!" I almost shouted, then quickly putting a hand over my mouth.

"I mean...no, its fine...I'm sure that he will be okay after a while. He may hate you for taking me but I doubt that you will see him again...so yah I'm still up for being changed."

As we lay there in silence, I drifted off into sleep in his arms.

**AN: YEAH! Chapter 7 YEAH! Hope you all like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I will defiantly try to update soon but you know with the end of the year...all the fun stuff that my class is doing but I will still try!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!**

**Hyperness rox my sox!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	8. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own Kevin!**

* * *

"Bella, time to go, your going to be late for your own Graduation!!" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"COMING!!" That was probably the fifth time Charlie had called me in the last five minutes. I mean it takes a girl a long time to get ready. There's hair and makeup and clothing and all of that.

Walking out of my door, I glanced at my self one last time in the mirror,

"Perfect..." I whispered and walked down the stairs.

I was wearing my hair down with tight ringlets that fell down my back. And for once I was wearing a skirt. It was a jean mini skirt (but not to mini), the wash was a dark blue with little slits at the sides. My shirt was a light rose pink Kabuki Sleeve top**(pic on profile)**, it had puffy rufally** (AN: He he another made up word)** sleeves and a deep V, at the center of the V neck there was a brooch that had a string on it that went around my neck. It was a very beautiful shirt.

Charlie was watching the whole time as I made my way down to him, he was almost watching to make sure I didn't fall, surprisingly I didn't, even though I was wearing a one inch white heel! YEAH ME!

The door bell rang and before anything I was running to get it. When I opened it I found my night in shining armor standing on the other side.

"Bella...my sweet beautiful Bella" Kevin said pulling me into a tight hug.

"Did you know that you are the most beautiful woman in the world?" that made me blush and I hid in his chest.

"Did you know that you are the most important man in my life?" I whispered and he held me tighter in response as we walked over to where Charlie was standing...with a camera.

"Hey kids do something cute for the camera!" Charlie said as he lifted the camera to his eye.

I don't think that Charlie or I was expecting what was coming next

First Kevin put his arm around my waist and we just stood there weighting for Charlie to take it, and then just before he was going to press the button, Kevin swung me into his arms and we were kissing. Charlie had no time to stop because he was in mid click.

After he had taken the picture Kevin and I were still lost in each other, the only thing that stopped us was when Charlie cleared his throat, and loudly I might add.

"None of that here! We have to go now! Get in the car Bella." Charlie said motioning to his cruiser.

"Umm actually I was wondering if I could go with Kevin..." I replied Kevin still held a tight arm around my waist not wanting to let me go.

"Uhh, I guess that okay...sure I'll follow you two and well go there together!" I'm sure he really didn't want me going with Kevin, especially after that but I think he also knew that it was probably the _only _way I would go, so he was trying to make the best of the bad.

The whole way there in Kevin's new Ford Shelby GT 500 Mustang **(AN: Picture on my profile) **I was completely exited, for two reasons.

One – Because I was finally graduating from high school, and two – Because Tomorrow I will be changed into something that I have always dreamed about becoming and now being able to spend forever with the man I love...not the man I was first planning on spending eternity with but the next best thing! )

After we all went up and got our certificates, we through our hats into the air. Finally we were all free; we were all able to get a real life! To do what we want. We are officially adults. Kevin then told Charlie that he was taking me for a little walk.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, I mean this is going to be a big thing!" He said as we walked to the forest.

"As ready as I'll always be, plus I have you to keep me company, its not like you're going to change me then leave right?" I wasn't really sure what he was asking but that's what I figured he meant...at least I hope he isn't going to leave...

"Of course I'll be there I was just making sure."

"I love you" I said leaning on him as we continued to walk.

"I love you too Bella, forever, you know I will always be ther-" he stopped and I could feel his whole body go tense.

He was looking around and he pulled me closer in a protective stance.

"There's another vampire here, Bella stay behind me."

There was a gust of wind and an all too familiar, sweet sent hit my nose.

"Not just any vampire Kevin, its Edward..." He looked down at me and I could tell that he was frightened for me and for him.

**

* * *

****AN: Hope you liked it PLEASE review if you want the next chapter i might just have to make the review requierment 50, so REVIEW!! please!**

**LOVE YOU ALL LOTS!**

** I'll try to update soon! **

**Xoxoxo**


	9. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own Kevin.**

As soon as I said his name he appeared in front of me, grabbing me around the waist and giving me one of the most passionate kisses he had ever given me. As soon as I felt his lips on mine I pushed my self away. He let me go and I fell back on my butt.

"Edward!" I screeched as I got up. "What do you think your doing!?!?" I was now in front of him and I slapped him across the face, of course it hurt me more then him, but I could tell that he was really angry that I reacted the way I had.

"I was kissing my girlfriend…is that so wrong?" He said through clenched teeth grabbing my wrist.

"Yes Edward, it is…I've moved on." I pulled my arm out of his loose grip around my wrist.

"Now Bella, we all know that…" He stopped short. "Did you say you moved on?" He was even madder now and a little shocked.

"Yes, Edward I did. And how you to just come here and kiss me! How could you do that! You moved away…you don't love me! Are you trying to mess up me life!!

Those last words hurt me so much to say. I knew that I still loved him; I knew that I would always love him. But I was really hurt how he would leave me then come back and kiss me expecting me to accept him back.

I went down to the ground sobbing. Kevin came over to my side at once.

"Bella, princess calm down, breath…" I forgot for a second that I needed to breath I was just sobbing out my hurt. Kevin smoothed my hair and tried to clam me and it worked but I could still feel the presence of Edward. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Edward…why is it that you are here?! I mean after like a year!" I was angry now. 

"I came to find you…I couldn't live with out you but it looks like you can." He growled at Kevin. For the first time he actually looked Kevin in the Face.

"Well if it isn't Kevin…what are you doing, other then Bella." He said with an evil smile. In the blink of an eye he was running over to Kevin and shoved him full force into a tree.

"EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"I screamed running over to Kevin's aid. He was not getting up. It was clear the Edward was stronger then Kevin.

He came over to me as I stoked Kevin's hair, tears slowly flowing down my cheeks.

"Common Bella lets go before he gets up…" Edward tried to pull me up, but I refused to get up. I was mad again. Why did this have to hurt so much!

"Edward Let Go Of ME!" I sob/shouted.

"You really think I'm that stupid as to run off with you again after you destroyed my life?! Did you know that I would be dead right now if it weren't for Kevin!? You owe him one BIG thank you!" I was crying again. "I was going to kill myself Edward!" I began to sob harder now. "Because of you, you always wanted me to be safe, but how can I live when my one and only love left me when he said he wouldn't?" Now my whole body was shacking with my sobs.

I was in front of Edward, not to far from Kevin, but I noticed him getting up and coming towards me.

"Stay away from her!" Edward yelled at him, all I wanted was to be in Kevin's arms I wanted to be away from _him_. I wanted to go to where ever he wanted to take me and to be changed into the something that I always wanted to be.

I looked up through my hair that was now in my face, with a pissed-off, had-enough look. I could tell he was shocked and confused at the way I looked at him.

"No Edward I think it's you that needs to stay away from me, you need to let me get on with my life. After all you are the one to say that I'm only human and I will get over you." I got up and shook off all the dirt from my skirt and walked over to where Kevin sat. "So you have no right to talk to Kevin that way."

I sat down beside him and he pulled me into his lap.

"I love him Edward…I really do. I'm sorry but if you wanted me, you should have never left…" The look on his faced killed me all over again.

"But, but Bella…sweetie you called me your one and only love." I swear if he could cry there would be a flood.

"Just leave Edward. Leave. Me. Alone, get on with you life, find yourself a nice vampire girl and spend forever with her. GO! NOW!" I'm sure this was hurting him much more then me, I had Kevin to go to for support but he had no one in that way.

I heard him whisper "good bye Bells" before he was gone and no where to be found. I fell back onto Kevin.

"God," I said with a big sigh of relief "I thought he was going to take me away from you…" I said looking up at Kevin.

"Never… I would never let him have you" Again I sighed as we walked back to where Charlie was weighting.

"Hey you two, your finally back I was starting to get worried!" Charlie said as he walked up to us.

"Sorry Dad, Kevin just told me that he wants to move to California with me for a graduation present!" I was so tired from what happened, and I couldn't believe that Charlie didn't realize that my eyes were red.

"Wow Bells…that's…great! Where are you thinking of taking my daughter?" He asked Kevin the last part.

"Oh well I was actually thinking of taking her to California…but yeah only if it's okay with her..?" I was shocked; California is really sunny he would have to spend a lot of the time inside. He would be willing to do that for me?! Wow.

"Oh my god Kevin! California, Yeah its okay with me!" I grabbed around his neck and he grabbed around my waist and we were in a happy kiss, I smiled each time we kissed. Charlie coughed and I chuckled and walked back to Kevin's car.

When we arrived home and Kevin 'left' (for the time being until later when he secretly came back), Charlie and me had a conversation.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this, I mean you and Kevin haven't really been going out for that long and I mean like are you going to regret this?"

"Dad don't worry, Kevin and I have been together for a year and I love him, and if anything does go wrong, which I doubt, and then I will come home!" I decided that it was probably best to not tell him about the return of Edward. I don't even know if I will see him again anyways, so it wasn't worth telling him.

"Okay Bells, as long as you're happy with this then I am happy too, I will probably not see you in the morning because I have to go into work really early so yeah, but I hope you that you will be safe and come and visit lots."

"I will! Don't worry, hey maybe even find your self a nice woman to take care of you. I nudged him in the side.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try my best! I'll miss you sweetie." He said pulling me into a tight fatherly hug. Both of us were crying but not hard.

"I'll miss you too dad. Well I have to get to bed I love you bye."

"Bye Bells, love you too."

**AN: Hope you liked it! I probably wont be able to update soon but I'll try I have A LOT of sad things to do with my friends at the end of the year but I LOVE U ALL REVIEW PLEASE! BYE! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	10. Life After Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Kevin!**

Two days later, Kevin and I arrive in California. It was definitely a beautiful place.

"Can I call Charlie now?!" I was so eagerly waiting to call Charlie to tell him we made it here so I can be changed into a vampire!

"Yes Bella go ahead" Kevin replied sighing and rolling his eyes. I had been asking the same question over and over the whole way from the airport.

"Bella?" Charlie answered the phone after just one ring.

"Hi Dad, we are now safe and sound in California" I said I really want to get this over with, but yet wanted it to last because I knew it was going to be my very last conversation with my father...forever.

"Good, glad to hear it! So how's it been so far, Kevin still treating you good?"

"Dad, it's only been like a day, and things have been going very good so far, with Kevin too." I said looking over at him, he was staring at me with a funny smile on his face, and I blushed.

Now was the time that Kevin did his rehearsed part. In the back round of the phone call me and Charlie were having Kevin says, 'Bella look and ice cream stand! Can we please get some?!' I laughed, he sounded like a little boy.

"Hey dad Kevin spotted an ice cream stand I have to go now, or he'll bounce right out of his seat."

"Key Bells, talk to you later, love you bye." He hung up and that was my last words with my father.

Kevin and I walked around for a while and actually did get ice cream, and then Kevin took me to a house he had bought a while ago. It was a very warm and homely house, it was big and beige. He took me to the bed room and at first we just sat across from each other holding hands, then finally he broke the silence.

"Are you ready princess?" He asked.

"Probably as ready as I'll ever be..." I said with a sigh, then smiled and looked up at him. Then I lay down on the bed in front of him.

"Bit me baby!" I said teasingly revealing my neck for him.

"Your wish is my command..." He whisper as he bent down, then he said "I'm here Bells, I won't leave your side." Then he sank his teeth into my skin. I bit my lip to hold back a scream but instead let out a little whimper. Before Kevin could take out his teeth, I heard a bang and then an all too familiar voice.

"BELLA NO!" It screamed.

"Edward..." Was my last whisper then right before blackness over took me I let out a scream of pain. The real burning had begun, as I felt the venom coursing through my veins.

**AN: HI everybody, sorry I haven't updated in a really long time but I was getting ready for SUMMER!! YEAH FINALLY ITS HERE PARTY!!! Okay sorry to say but I must leave you all with this chapter for now but I promise to update soon! I am leaving for a weekish to Salmo! But I will update as SOON as I get back!**

**LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! Have a great summer!!**

**XO **


	11. Wake Up Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own Kevin!**

I was walking through the forest, going no where in particular, when I heard a scream…And it was Kevin's. I ran towards the sound and when I found where it was coming from, the screaming stopped and Kevin lay on the ground motionless. Victoria was standing over his remains of his dead burning, lifeless body, laughing her malicious laugh. When she saw me her laughing stopped decreased to an evil chuckle as she walked over to me, and said "I killed you precious boyfriend, now you'll be alone in the world too!!" and started laughing again. I ran over to him and screamed…he was truly gone.

I was screaming as I felt two cold arms come around me and hold me tight. I relaxed when the seen before me started to disappear but I continued to scream, Kevin can't be gone!

"Bella, its okay, I'm here. Shhhh, princess calm down." That was all I needed to hear for me to stop, the only person I know that calls me 'princess' is Kevin…He's alive!

I opened my eyes to see his face in front of mine, he was stroking my face. I swung my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Kevin! Oh I thought you were gone! I had this dream that you were dead and that Victoria kille-" He stopped me by kissing me on the lips.

"Bella, I'm not dead there's no need to worry." We were staring at each other in the eyes when I heard a cough. It was definitely trying to break our trance, and it worked. There was someone else in the room. Then it came back to me…right before I went unconscious I heard a voice scream my name.

_Flash back:_

"_Bit me baby!" I said teasingly revealing my neck for him._

"_Your wish is my command..." He whisper as he bent down, then he said "I'm here Bells; I won't leave your side." Then he sank his teeth into my skin. I bit my lip to hold back a scream but instead let out a little whimper. Before Kevin could take out his teeth, I heard a bang and then an all too familiar voice._

"_BELLA NO!" It screamed._

"_Edward..." Was my last whisper then right before blackness over took me I let out a scream of pain. The real burning had begun, as I felt the venom coursing through my veins. _

_End Flash back._

Edward. He is here in _my_ house in _my _room when I told him to never come back?! Wow…he must really care, No! I told him not to come back he didn't listen! He is one heard headed man. Grrr…

"Why are you here Edward?" I asked not even looking over to see if I was correct.

"Well…Alice saw _him_ changing you and I came here to try to stop it but was too late. So instead I stayed to make sure everything worked out properly." I could tell that he still cared…Then why did he leave me?! I was some what touched by him staying…

"You stayed here to see if everything was okay, even though I told you to leave me alone?!" I think he got the wrong idea if what I meant of that.

"I'm sorry I guess old habits due hard" He said looking down at his fingers.

"No, Edward thank you, that was very sweet…" I almost forgot Kevin was on top of me until I heard a small growl coming from deep in his chest. I looked up into his eyes and they held a look that said 'your mine'.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, I tried to sit up but He held me firm to the bed.

I heard Edward growl now, but it was louder. Kevin completely ignored him and looked back down at me, drowning me in his eyes. He kissed me, and it was filled with love and compassion, I could hear Edwards's growls getting louder. I sort' a felt bad for him, but not right now…I was too lost in Kevin to do anything.

"If you don't wanna see it then leave!" Kevin said now letting me sit up.

I got up to go find a mirror I had no clue what I looked like now that I am a…vampire. As I left the tow boys stayed behind, staring at each other, both had a death look on. They were probably arguing over me now because as I walked into the hall I heard them speak. I smiled at the thought of them fighting over me. A non-pretty, non-elegant…weight, is that me! I saw my reflection in the mirror in the bathroom and let out a very high pitch scream then quickly covered my mouth.

Both of the guys were running to see what was wrong. They got stuck both trying to go in though the doorway at the same time, and Edward being the gentleman let Kevin in first.

"Oh my god…" I trailed off.

"Bella what's wrong?!?" they asked at the same time then glared at one another.

I was so shocked at what I saw looking back at me in the mirror. She was completely different. Her brown shinny hair had perfect ringlets in it that went perfectly down her back. It was longer then her old hair, but much better. Her face was more prominent and gorgeous. Her eyes were a deep crimson red, but her eyelashes were so long! Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped and no more pimples! YEAH! Her already naturally curvy body was even curvier now. Her hips more visible, and her breasts were, yes I'll admit it, bigger. I couldn't believe this. That cannot be me.

"I'm...I'm…gorgeous…" I finally managed to say, then I covered my mouth again to prevent letting my self scream again.

**AN: YEAH! Finally I'm done! The next chapter! Sorry everyone for making you weight to long, but I did have fun in Salmo, there were hot guys with no shirts EVERYWHERE! YEAH! And the nice thing is that I got an AWSOME tan! YEAH ME! SO please R&R as usual and please tell me how u like it! It was more a filler chapter…but still a chapter! I shall update soon now that I'm back but… it will probably be either Wednesday or Thursday, but most likely Thursday. **

**LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!**

**XOXOXOXOXO **


	12. Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own Kevin!**

"Of course you are gorgeous" Kevin said wrapping his arms around my waist, both of them seemed to immediately relax to see me in no harm.

"You always have been too; I don't call you princess for nothing!" He laughed as he kissed my neck. It made me giggel.

I had heard Edward growl start but I never thought he would go this far.

In the next second Kevin was thrown through the bathroom door and into the hall way wall. I thought that they were okay with each other..., but I guess not. Edward must be really jealous.

As Kevin got up, hatred spread through his features and he charged at Edward pinning him to the wall.

"Ekkk!" I said, just barley getting out of the way. How am I supposed to help? Who am I supposed to help? I may not love Edward any more but that doesn't mean I don't care for him! Oh my god! What am I to do? Faint like Elisabeth did in the first Pirates of the Caribbean to get their attention?

I think that the right thing to do is to help Kevin...I hope.

Right then Edward threw Kevin out the bedroom window.

"NO!" I screamed and jumped after him, of course landing perfectly and with no harm. But Kevin was just lying there.

I ran over to him as Edward jumped from the window. I knelt by his head, and his eyes were open, but he was breathing hard. Slowly Kevin got up ran for Edward again, Edward did the same. I could see that this was defiantly not going to end well. But what can I do? I asked myself.

Before I knew it they were at each other again. This has to stop now! Edward is obviously stronger, because Kevin was now pinned under him. I knew that if Edward wanted to he would kill Kevin…

"STOP!!" I screamed as loudly as I could, and there came a blinding light from behind me, and it sent the two boys flying in opposite directions. I turnes around and was shocked to see Caius standing not a foot away. Then he came ove to me and with no effort at all, slung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!!! KEVIN! EDWARD! HELP ME!!! Let me go NOW!" I said as I beat on his back with my fists, but it wasn't doing anything, he wasn't letting me go.

"Stop your squabbling! I'm taking you to see Aro!" With that he turned and started running away faster then I have ever seen a vampire run. I began to dry sob.

"Kevinnn!!!! No, please…" And I just gave up after I saw the two of them disappear from my view.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

After what seemed like only minutes, we arrived in front of the Valturi's castle. **(AN: I just realized that she never went to Aro if this story happens only 2 months after Edward left because she never went to save him…Just pretend that Edward had taken her to see the Vaulturi for some reason…OKAY!) **

Caius finally put me down and he led me into the unbalevable big doors. I remember this place from when Edward brought me here. Aro had wanted me changed but Edward did not. Caius then led me through all the tunnels and we finally arrived at another set of big doors. He opened it and I walked in. In behind a desk was a large chair and the room was dark except for a few candles here and there. Then the chair turned around to reveal Aro, with an odd almost evil looking smirk on his face.

"Hello my dear Isabella, welcome back"

I was paralyzed. What was he going to do to me?!

**AN: YEAH! I got another chapter done today!!!!  
****Hope you like it!  
This one is not filler!  
LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! Read and Review!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	13. Bella's Gone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own Kevin!**

EPOV:

"What the hell did you do with Bella?!" I asked Kevin as he got up, and I was not…a happy camper.

"What do you mean she's right over…He stopped and looked around where Bella used to be.  
"Bella? Sweetie come out now it's over…Bella?!" He babbled while running around looking for her. He looked like a mother searching for her lost child at the park.

"Oh my god, I lost her…already! What am I supposed to do?!" He bent down on his knees and put his head in his hands, I'm sure he would be crying…if he could…** (AN: Sorry if this make Kevin sound like a obsessed, motherly, girly person…he's not supposed to be, he's only upset that he let it happen…you know) **In a very small way, I felt bad for him…because I knew what it was like to feel like u lots Bella and screwed up greatly. But that feeling soon passed and I began to get annoyed, he was dwelling over _my_ Bella's non-presence. **(Sorry if that doesn't make sense.) **

"Kevin, get a hold of yourself, you didn't loose Bella, she just sort of…disappeared. But," I can't believe I'm saying this. "But, if we…work together…then maybe we can find her" _for Bella's sake, for Bella's sake, I don't care about that idiot I just want Bella safe…_ I kept thinking to myself so I didn't kill that wimp right this second.

Plus I was starting to get over this Bella's moved on thing…I'm just, worried about her, but I will never give up hope that somewhere inside of her heart there is a little part that belongs to me, that still loves me.

Kevin looked up at me.

"'We? I don't think so; she is my girlfriend, my responsibility now, so if you want to help then you can look but not together!" I raised my eyebrow in an 'I'm not leaving' manner.

"Fine, fine, how about this…who ever finds her first…gets to keep her... He said with a smug smile, as if he thought he was going to win.

"Are you really…bargaining…over Bella?" He nodded. I guess I could…I mean she doesn't have to know that…but would she allow herself to be just handed over to someone else, because they lost a bet over her? Ah what the hell, I'll probably win anyway!

"Deal, you start east and I start west…GO!" I shouted.

And with that we were both running in opposite directions, and different destinations. Oh I will find Bella first, but I just need some help from my family. No one mentioned that you couldn't do that.

I was heading for my family for help, when I haven't even seen them in so long…I need their help but they have to forgive me first…

**AN: He he sorry everyone about the lack of updates…I have been going every where and now I am chillin with my little cousins over on Vancouver Island, so I haven't had a lot of time because I haven't seen them in SOOO long so I missed them and all that lovy dovy stuff but yes here it is! Finally!! So please R&R and I'll **_**try **_**to update soon. I did this at 12:00 am! So yeah, YOU BETTER LIKE IT!! I love Cliff Hangers by the way…**

**So sleepy….ZZZzzz…**

**LOVE U ALL SO SO SO MUCH! Gracias! From the bottom of my heart!**

**XOXO**


	14. Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own Kevin!!**

**AN: I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! It's just that I have been going to so many places with my Fam that don't have internet…or a computer for that matter. But I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, because there were some people who really didn't enjoy the last, and I am sorry to all of you because the last chapter wasn't good. I really didn't have time to work on it so I just used what I had in my rough draft, and I **_**was **_**typing it at around 12:30 am so I was dead tired. **

**P.s. Jacklynn…I drew and Elephant!!!**

RECAP from last time we left Bella.

"Hello dear Bella, welcome back" He said to me with an evil smile on his face.

CHAPTER 14: Powers.

**BPOV:**

"How beautiful you turned out, I was right Caius, she will be one magnificent vampire." He let out an evil chuckle. Right then I thought to myself 'Self, what have I gotten myself into?' But before I could ask aloud Aro began again.

"I hear from an old friend that you and your precious Edward aren't together anymore." He paused and I nodded.

"How truly sad…well now that's over lets begin shall me? Caius?" Caius picked me up again and sat me down on a chair across from Aro.

"You see my darling, we have wanted you changed since the first time we met you. We have our ways to tell what new vampires will be like by just simply looking at them. And you my dear are one very special vampire indeed. See Caius here took you as soon as we found out you had been changed and woken up because we wanted you trained properly." He paused again to let me take it all in then continued.

"Bella dear, what if I told you that we could help you with your feeding, help you learn how to control it, if you would like we could even help you become like your little Cullen's and drink from animals, and in about, maybe, three months you'll be as good as new!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It tool Carlisle around a century to fully have control, and he even had the power _of_ control.

"But how-" He cut me off.

"Ah, Bella we have our ways just be patient. Now Caius show her to her room and make sure she's happy" Aro said as Caius again picked me up and slung me over his shoulder as if I was a nap sack.

"You do know that I have the ability to walk on my own right?" I asked him casually as he carried me down a hall.

I could here the smile in his voice as he answered me.

"Yes, but what would be the fun in that?" I could tell that Caius and I would have a very funny relationship. I had no clue how to get back to Kevin, so I figured that I was stuck here until they told me I was free to go.

Finally he put me down in front of an old door; I guessed the door to my new room.

"Thanks" I said to Caius as I opened the door. I was shocked at what I saw.

The room was a light pinkish colour, almost a rosy. The bed was a king size and looked to be made of a cloud, the room it self was magnificent but with the corner that was completely stacked with pillows made it even better. For a moment I forgot Caius was watching me and ran and jumped into them. I landed with a soft thud in amongst all of the pillows and let out a small giggle. I have always loved pillows… Then I heard a chuckle from the door and looked up to see another guy standing beside Caius laughing at me.

I got up and walked over to him.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked him looking him straight in the eyes.

"Actually, yes, I find you very amusing…Hi I'm Alec" He said extending a hand to me. I grabbed it and squeezed.

"Nice to meet you Alec" I said with acid in my voice as I squeezed harder and left to go explore the house more. Caius followed me laughing at Alec and his practically broken hand.

"What's your name?" Alec asked as he ran down the hall after me.

At first I didn't answer him and just kept walking but he quickly caught up to me and stopped me by walking in front of me.

"What do you want from me?!" I asked I really didn't want to talk to someone who laughed at me.

"Look, I'm sorry I pissed you off earlier I thought that you were really cute. Please, lets start over." He stuck his other hand out to me, and I guess I shouldn't have been so harsh to him before, so I took it and lightly, femanaly **(AN: I know not a word)** shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Alec, and who might this fine young lady I'm talking to be?" That made me giggle a little.

"Hello kind sir, my name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella." With that he let go of my hand and showed me through the rest of the castle.

_Later…_

"When were you changed? And by who?" He asked as we were walking back to my room, Caius had stopped following us, but I don't know when. I guessed he wasn't in the loop of the "Get Bella Changed and Trained" plan so he didn't really know anything about me.

"Well, actually, I just woke up today. And well, my boyfriend changed me. But I have a feeling that he might be dead, or I won't see him for a really long time." I think knowing that I was a _really _new vampire shocked him because we were like two meters away from my door when he stopped me.

"You just woke up _today_? Aren't you thirsty?" He asked me searching my eyes for an answer.

"Well yeah, but I don't want to eat from a human, I couldn't live with myself if I did…" I think he understood because his red eyes softened and turned more of a light red then a deep velvet red.

"I have an idea! What if me and you started today and went out hunting," I furrowed my eye brows in horror; I thought I just told him I didn't want to hunt humans!

"No, Isabella, you got it wrong, I mean me and you can go hunting for _animals,_ not humans. I mean you have to be thirsty." He said. I looked at him with amuzmant.

"_Bella!_" I told him, "Not Isabella!" I thought for a second, yeah I was thirsty so why not?

"Okay, lets go" I said and then me and Alec were running off into the forest to try our hands at some animal blood.

When we came back, Aro got me started on training for my power, trying different things to see if it will trigger it.

_Two months and 2 weeks later…_

"Aro! I've got it! I figured out my power!!" I said as I ran into his office. Over the last couple of months everyone has been trying to help me find my power, and today I finally found it.

"Well then what is it!? He asked excitedly.

"I can manipulate people!!" I said mimicking his excitement.

"Wow, very impressive. Have you tested it out?" I nodded my head and showed him by making sit down in his chair.

"Again…impressive." He then turned to Caius who was just walking into the room.

"See Caius I was right, she has the ability to manipulate people" Caius nodded in approval then began to speak.

"Bella, can you come with me please?" I nodded this time and followed him to another set of doors. But I had never seen them before.

"Okay this is the practice room; here you can mess around with your powers as much as you want. I have assigned Heidi and Alec to help you." As he said this both walked in. Heidi waved and Alec nodded.

"Guys please go easy on Bella she has only just found her power today" Again they both nodded and Caius left.

"Okay Bella, I am going to just stand here and you try to make me do something." Heidi said as she steadied herself in a ready position.

I had a pretty good idea that would embarrass her, I let an evil smile curl the corners of me lips and Alec laughed. My eyes began to glow a brilliant white-blue and then Heidi's did too, but only for a second and then returned to their normal honey violet colour. She slowly walked over to Alec with a sway in to her hips and kissed him on the check. When Heidi was released she looked at me in shock.

"Bella!!" She knew I knew that she liked him.

"You told me to make you do something!" I said in my teasing defense. Alec chuckled, and I made him hit himself. Now both Heidi and I were laughing at him.

"Your power is defiantly a different one" Alec said as he rubbed the place he had punched. "But please try no to use it on us! It's sort of like cheating in life." I guess he was right, so I agreed to try not to use it on anyone unless I was in danger or combat.

I was beginning to get board of staying here, I had a week left till I was let free but where would I go? I mean how am I supposed to find Kevin, I have never tracked and never want to. Aro was right Heidi and Alec and I have basically perfected our animal blood diet in less than three months and I really didn't know what to do.

"Hey Bells?" Alec said as he walked into my room one day.

I looked up from my book, _Devil in Winter by Lisa Kleypas _and answered "Yes?"

"Well…I was wondering if sometime you might want to go out with me?" I was shocked for a second then I felt bad for him.

"Alec, you know I have a boyfriend."

"I no, but you haven't seen him in three months, how do you know that he hasn't already run off with some other girl?"

"I don't, but I trust him enough that when I do find him he will still love me." He looked down at his hands as I said this.

"Hey, but you know I love you" I said trying to make him feel better.

"Me too Bells, me too."

"What 'cha reading?" He said as he came and sat down beside me on the bed.

"_Devil in winter, _you wan' a go hunting?" He nodded his head and we headed out to the forest holding hands. I love Alec as a brother, no more. I understand him but I still hope that Kevin does still love me, because I still love him.

I have made myself a comfy little spot in the Volturi, and they are my family. I love them all dearly, even though they did capture me in the first place. Alec and Heidi I was closest to. Heidi reminded me a little of Alice but whenever I found myself thinking that I felt the whole in my chest reopen, I missed the Cullen's dearly. Even Edward…again.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed it! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, that's why I made this one extra long. And because I didn't want to stop writing it! **

**The songs for this chapter that gave me most inspiration were:**

**Smile by Lily Allen.  
The Portrait (piano solo) From the Titanic.**

I have an Idea for you guys! Okay who ever gives me the BEST song ever that you think suited the conversation Alec and Bella had about them not going out, gets their name mentioned in the next story and … THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

But I will know who wins because my email shows the date and time when I received them so yes. I am sorry to all those who don't get the next chapter but I will put your name in the next chapter anyways. Please do not put it in the reviews but PM me. But still do review.

Oh and for the song put the song name and artist.

THANKX!!

**XOXOXO  
**Oh and if u wan' a know go bug Jacklynn she knows about it because she is my step sister!


	15. Im Leaving

**AN: This is special NEVER seen by anyone but you and me!! So here it goes I'm sorry it's really short and more of a filler but still you need to read it to get what happens in the next chapter!! LOVE U LOTS! THANKS FOR R&RING!!!**

I walked up to Aro's office door and knocked.

"Come in," He said as I pushed open the door.

"Ah Bella, and why might I be getting this special visit from you?" As I sat down on a chair across from him I began.

"Well you see Aro, I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I could go back to school?" I asked him.

"Bella, you know that the humans you once knew will recognize the differences and are you sure you have control? When was the last time you checked?"

"Actually me and Alec and Heidi went out today and did some shopping, of course we wore long clothes and such, but I basically felt nothing. I think I have good control Aro. And I didn't want to go back to Forks that would be to hard, I was thinking of going somewhere else, maybe try a different language, see new things, and meet new people. I have all eternity, why not start now?" I began to smile at the thought of me being able to travel the world, once, twice, hell maybe even one hundred times before I settled.

Aro searched my eyes; he could tell this would mean a lot to me.

"Bella, my sweet little Bella. I see you really want this, and your stay here _is _almost over, but you know you, my dear, are _always _welcome back. You are family, and forever will be. I guess if this is what you wan then go ahead…" I squealed and jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Oh thank you Aro, thank you! I will not let you down; I will come back and have my second High School degree, possibly in a different language even!" I smiled and walked off to go pack.

_Later, in Bella's room…_

"Hey Bella Dancerella…what ya'doin" Alec asked quizzically as he walked into my room. He was the only one I didn't kill that called me that.

"Oh hey Alec, I'm just packing" He tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Where are you going?" I could tell he was worried.

"I'm going back to school, somewhere, I still haven't decided where though…" I saw his face drop, he was sad I was leaving.

"Oh…"

"Hey, keep that chin up happy man, I'll be back, 'sides, its not like you can't come with me" I said with a hopeful smile, my journeys would be more fun with a companion…

He smiled slightly. "Bells, you know my place is here in Vulturi. I am apart of the guard I have to stay here. I'm gun' a miss you Dancerella…promise to come visit?" He eyes held the cutest look, a mix between sadness and love.

"Absolutely Al, absolutely." I said as I walked up to him and gave my best friend a hug. Then I though about something rash and before I knew what I was doing, I pulled back and kissed him on the lips.

By this time I had my bag packed and slung over my shoulder so when Alec reacted and pulled me closer putting his arms around my waist I dropped my bag and we both became more and more into it.

We were stopped but a knock and a cough at the door and I looked over to see Caius watching.

"Wow, Bella slow it down a little, its time for you to go." He said as me and Alec separated, we were both extremely embarrassed and I'm sure both of us would be beet red if we could blush…

I picked up my bag and gave Alec a smaller kiss and left behind Caius. When we arrived at the front door, I decided not to tell Heidi what just happened between me and Alec because I'm sure she'd kill me. So instead I just offered her to come with me but she politely refused saying "Bella, the only reason I'm staying her is because I am apart of the guard and one of the only ways Aro and his crew still have food to eat…and for other reasons you know." She winked.

"I'm going to miss you Heidi, I'm going to miss all of you. Thank you so much for putting up with me and my mood swings and all, I love you all as my family and I promise to come visit. Good bye." I said as I left

I had no clue where I was going but I decided to let fait take me where ever it pleased. Possibly back to Kevin…

**AN: Hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! It will be posted in about two days so enjoy while you can! **

**Vampiregal22**

**Much Love.**


	16. Gone then Back Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or New moon or Eclipse but I do own Kevin!!**

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner!!**

Chapter 16: Gone, then back again!

KPOV:

I decided that now was probably the best time to call Charlie. I have no idea where she is because the Volturi took her, but with my power it won't be much longer I can feel it!

_Don't worry my sweet little Bella I'm coming to get you, Edward will be no where close! HA!_ I though to myself as I pulled out my phone. Of course I know Charlie's phone number, because its Bella's too.

After the third ring he answered.

"Hello?" Now is the time to put on the fake acting.

"Charlie…" I began 'sobbing,' "She's…she's…DEAD!!" full out fake sobs now.

"Wha- what are you talking about boy!" I knew he knew who I was and what I was saying he just didn't want to believe me.

"She was just crossing a street when I saw a car coming and…and before I could pull her out of the way…it- it HIT HER!" There was silence on the other end for a while. I think I heard him crying.

"They just came out of the operating room like 5 minutes ago and they told me she didn't make it. Something about loss of blood, and I thought I should tell you so I…well did. I'm really sorry Charlie."

He took a deep breath then said, "Well what are you thinking of doing with the body?"

"Well…I was thinking I would get it cremated and put it around the yard of the house. She never got to see it…" There was a sigh.

"Well…as long as you take care of her…god I can't believe she's gone! My little girl…" There were more sobs.

"I'm sorry Charlie…" I was really starting to believe this. It felt so real, especially not have her here with me, truthfully not knowing if she still is alive or if she slipped with her thirst and the Volturi killed her. Man I wish she was here.

"I…uh, should call her mother…" He said in a deflated tone, like his life was just taken away from him…well I guess it was, in a scene. Bella was all he had. Wow I fell bad.

BPOV:

I decided to go to school in New York. I don't know why I just felt like there was something there that could give me satisfaction. I had no idea where Kevin would be or what I was supposed to do with my life outside of high school. I mean I could stand as a senior in High School then maybe one year junior College student. But where do I live? ...That's a very good question…I guess I should get that figured out.

_Two weeks later…_

Well I have a sturdy little apartment building not to far away from the High School and I just went into the office and I start tomorrow. I have a job at a local floral store, and I am very confident that I will be able to continue my normal human life. I might even be able to be around Charlie! I am really appreciative of the Volturi for taking and training me.

Okay so Today is the day I go to school. I have done this before but it just seems…weird…it is going to be a different situation with well my different body and all… _I hope it goes well _I thought as I walked to the front desk.

"Hello can I help you?" The elderly woman asked from behind the front counter.

"Yes I am the new student, Isabella Swan." I said and she handed me a piece of paper with my classes on it.

"That's you schedule-" she handed me another "-and that's the slip you get sighed from the teachers, please bring that to me at the end of the day." She smiled and I was off to my first class, chemistry.

The first half of my day was…to be expected. I mean come on! I am a good looking girl wearing a small skirt and tight shirt. Alice would be proud. I defiantly got a plenty amount of stares from both the girls and the guys. The guys had lust plastered all over their faces while the girls had resentment and jealousy on theirs.

At lunch I walked in with some of the "popular" girls that had befriended me because I was "good looking" and a potential "popular." A lot of the guys were, of course, looking and as I was passing a group of the jocks one whistled.

"Hold up girls-" turned to look at him rose my eye brow. "-someone needs a teaching to" I said with a little grin.

I leaned in and put my hands on his knees. "Did you want something sugar?" I said putting on a cutesy Texan girl tone. The guy was chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, me and my buds here were wondering if your boobs were real" His friends burst out laughing and I could tell that he was trying not to.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know" I said standing straight again and making sure to use none of my force to not hurt him, I slapped him clear across the face.

"Not a very nice thing to say to a new girl is it?" And me and the girls walked away laughing.

"Nice one Bella!" They all said.

As lunch proceeded the girls dared me to go and dance for the nerds. I mean I don't really care that their nerds but when the all faint when I get on top of the table, I find that pathetic.

"Bella!!" someone screamed from behind me as I was just getting off of the tale. I was just about to turn around when I was tackled to the ground in a fierce hug and kisses.

"I'm so happy!! Yeah Bella, I can't believe it's you!!" Now I recognize the voice.

"Alice!!" I grabbed her back and we just sat there on the cafeteria floor hugging each other.

Suddenly her head was up and she was looking at me.

"Bella…are you, are you a _vampire_?" she whispered the last word. I nodded. And she gasped.

We got up and everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us.

"Wow, looks like we are center of attention…" I said as I straightened out my clothes.

"Yeah…Oh my god! I love you clothes!!" She squealed as she just realized what I was wearing.

"Alice inspired…"

"Bella? You know her?" The girl name Becky from my "Clan" asked.

"Yeah, old time friends, come on lets go sit." I said as I walked to the girls, Alice followed holding my hand.

"I loved the way those guys fainted Bella, it was a riot!" Kim, another Clan girl, said.

We all were talking and getting to know each other for most of the lunch but near the time the bell rang people were starting to through out their left over food. I was just about to get up and go see the other Cullen's when Alice got that dazed far out look on her face and I knew that she was having a vision.

"Alice" I heard Jasper whisper using my vamp hearing, and in a second he was at my side holding Alice's hand. After about a minute she came back with a huge smile on her face.

"Bella, look at the door." And before I could ask any questions I heard the doors crash open and turned to see both Kevin and Edward rushing towards me.

"Bella!!" They said in unison, joy and compassion washing over Edward's face and love and relief washing over Kevin's.

**AN: OHHHHHH CLIFF HANGER!! I am so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! God I am such a mean person making you all wait like that! I hope you don't hate me! ******** Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, my sister/editor told me to keep the part about the guy asking about her boobs and the nerds. She thought it would be funny. So yeah I hadn't updated with all the end of summer stuff and all, but I will try to update…soon -shifts eyes evilly- jk I'll try to update soon!!**

**LOVE U ALL SO MUCH, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**Vampiregal22**

**XOXOXO**


	17. Mine!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Kevin:D**

**Chapter 17: Mine!**

**AN: I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated this story!! See I lost my note book that it was in and I was cleaning my room today and I had put it beside my bed near the garbage can so it was like so not visible, then I was making my bed and I found it!! How stupid am I?? Apparently really... Anyway ENJOY!!! ♥☻☺**

**BPOV:**

"_BELLA!!" They both screamed in unison._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Kevin!" I stood there for a second shocked then ran over into his open arms. As I collided with his chest he picked me up and spun me around, very aware of the entire school watching.

"Oh, I missed you so much princess! I thought I would never find you again!" He pulled me into a big hug filled with compassion and love.

Edward growled only audible for the vampires in the room to hear but I looked over at him and our eyes met. For that brief second our eyes were locked his betrayed every emotion. Love, sadness, sorrow, regret, compassion, hatred, and passion. Could all these feelings be because of me? But he didn't love me!?

I walked over to him as Alice screeched and ran to him, jumping onto him she said, "Edward!!! Oh I am so glad you okay!! You are such an IDIOT to have run away like that!! I love you..." But he wasn't paying any attention just looking at me curiously as I waked closer to him. Finally Alice pried herself away from her brother and I closed the distance between us by giving him a friendly hug.

"I'm glad you're okay Edward...I'm sorry I was so harsh to you before..." I could tell he was shocked because when he finally went to return the hug I pulled away. I couldn't let him think I wanted him back...even though a small, very powerful part of my heart screamed at me to do more then hug him...but I couldn't...

I went back over to Kevin not daring to look up to Edwards eyes, because I knew I didn't have that kind of self control

How did I, plain Jane Bella ever get the two most wonderful guys to love me? Why me? Is more of the question...what is it about me?? Oh yeah...my blood...but I don't have that anymore!! God, I wish I could just die!!

I felt a pair of eyes on me and look up to see Jasper staring at me shocked. I knew he was feeling my ever emotion and was shocked, so I took a deep breath in and made myself feel happy. Even though a small part of me was, and will forever, be sad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We decided to skip the rest of the day as the rest of the humans filed out of the lunch room and to their first classes, some giving us suspicious glances, others ignoring us completely.

I don't know what to do now. Do we stay a while with the Cullens or do me and Kevin go back home?

"Hey Kev, what cha tell dad?" I knew Kevin would know what I meant about dad because it was a joke we all had going that Kevin called Charlie Dad...just for fun.

"Oh, I think it was all very dramatic!" he said smiling as we walked after the Cullens to the outer field nearest the forest. Rose and Emmett near the front, Alice and Jasper nearest us, probably to hear our conversation clearer. And behind us was the lonely Edward, sullenly trudging behind us.

In a way I feel kinda bad...

"Well what is it?" I said pretending to be exited just for Kevin's sake.

"Okay, so I phoned him up and I was like. 'Dad...she's gone!!' **(AN: okay I know he didn't actually say that but pretend please!!)** And he's all like 'WHAT??!' And then I'm like 'BELLA! She's...she's dead!!' See I was being very dramatic and even pretended to cry...then there was this big silence and then he said 'I think I should go call Renee...' I also told him that I would take care of your body and all and send him the ashes...so somehow we must find a way to give him your ashes!!" He said tickling my sides.

I gasped in shock and burst out laughing; he was so evil and knew where I was most ticklish. But so did I! (Laughs' evilly) I poked his neck and he laughed along with me until Alice and Jasper look back at us like we were some kind of three headed being. SO immediately we stopped and pretended to be casual and walk on but then Kevin said,

"Oh Belly, I'm so going to get you back" And we had another laughing fit till we reached the spot where the others were sitting watching us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV:**

That was probably the most heart breaking thing I have ever seen. Right then I felt my cold heart break all the already broken bits into dust and disintegrate.

_He _started to tickle my - no - Bella on the side after telling some dramatically stupid story of Bella being dead to...I think Charlie, but it hurt when he said he called him dad...

She started to scream with laughter and gasps. After a minuet of that she poked his neck and he stared to laugh. This pathetic play lasted till Alice and jasper looked back at them and they stopped. Then a second or to after I heard his thoughts,

_God I love her so much!! I know just the way to get her back...hahaha, shell never be able to resist! Tonight my sweet. _He thought grabbing her around the waist.

"Oh Belly, I'm so going to get you back" That disgusted me. Just he though of- I sneered and couldn't even completes the thought.

As we all sat down on a field, Bella sat in Kevin's lap. My family following, everyone except me had someone. But I guess I deserve that, I mean I left the only person that would truly make me feel the way they all feel...it's my fault I'm alone.

"So Bella, what made you come down here? I thought we would never see you again!" Alice said giving me an apologetic smile as she said this.

"Never see me again? I thought that was your whole plan, I mean I nearly killed my-" Bella stopped abruptly looking nerves. "Crap..." She muttered under her breath. What does she mean nearly killed? Luckily Alice voiced my thoughts.

"Nearly killed?? What!?! What does that mean!?!?!?" I could tell Alice was worried she nearly never acted this way.

"Nothing..."

"No seriously Bella!!" Wow, Alice is really getting worked up.

"Well...I...uh..." She looked up at Kevin how nodded and gave her a little squeeze. What's going on?

"Okay...well...two months after you all...left...I sort of...ummm tried to kill myself..." All of us were quite even me. I didn't know that...why hadn't I heard it in Kevin's thoughts?

"Oh..." Was all Alice could say.

"Bella?" I asked. The first thing I have said in a while. She looked up at my surprised, "What happened..."

She took a deep breath before beginning to tell us the whole story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV:**

I told them everything. I thought I would never have to tell anyone again. It was hard at first but I was eventually able to keep my self together. I told them my message to Charlie, how Kevin saved me, and how I was changed, and the Vulturi and how I had been trained and all. But skipping the part about Alec. No one ever needed to know about that. I just told them that they were sort of like a family to me and all. Even Kevin was listening to the last part, because like the rest of them he had no idea.

"Thank you for keeping my little sister alive..." Alice said with kindness wrapped through all her words. And surprisingly she got up and gave him a small hug, then went back and sat next to Jasper. Once she was next to him again he asked,

"So then Bella...what's your gift?"

"Oh" I said a smile spreading on my face. Kevin chuckled at my reaction but was interested. Again he didn't know.

"Well...let me show you." I said stood up. All of them watching me. What to do...Just then a bid flew by us and I got an idea.

I focused on it and controlled it to come and land on Alice's head, making it fall in love with her to it did a small call that sounded like a purr.

They all stared at me.

"Did you do that Bella?" Alice asked me letting the bird onto her hands.

"Why yes I did!" And Alice let it fly away once I was done with it.

"Wow, so it's like you can direct animals in any way you want?" Jasper asked.

"Not just animals. People too." I focused on Rosalie and made her slap herself across the face. Every one gasped except for me and Kevin and I could tell they thought she was going to attack me, because her jaw was hanging open in shock.

Instead she began to laugh and laugh.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Emmett asked looking at me like I was making her do it.

"Not me" I said.

"Haha!! That was hilarious!! Oh your power rocks Bella!!" To my surprise Rosalie had just complimented me...and called me my full name...not _that human_...wow.

"You...you don't...hate me?!" I asked surprised, she stopped laughing, got up and walked over to me.

"Look, Bella. I always thought that you were going to ruin everything and never got to like you. But when we left, I noticed that I actually missed you and your clumsy ways. I got a kick out of that. So no, I decided that I don't hate you anymore. Truce?" She asked sticking out her hand for me to shake. Instead I wrapped my arms around her and said happily "Truce!!"

When I sat next to Kevin again, I stole a quick glance at Edward and found he was looking at me. Our eyes met again and he smiled at me. I smiled back shyly and looked away. I think if I could blush I would have. Not a good sign...

**AN: Okay, I changed it a lot from what I had originally thought I was going to do, so my next chapter might not make sense a little, but I shall try to change it to make it work. But if there is something that is still weird then please PM me or say it in a review and I shall explain the best I can!! **

**P.s. again sorry for losing my note book! I'll keep better track of it from now on!!**

**Vampiregal22**

**R&R ☻♥☻**


	18. Yes

**Okay…so not even going to say anything more then this, I am SERIOUSLY sorry, I feel like a little piece of poo for not updating…I have been sitting on my butt reading the updates I got instead of updating, it was laziness and just not wanting to. But now as I listen to Thriller by Michele Jackson I have seen the way!!!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah you all know the deal! ;P**

_When I sat next to Kevin again, I stole a quick glance at Edward and found he was looking at me. Our eyes met again and he smiled at me. I smiled back shyly and looked away. I think if I could blush I would have. Not a good sign..._

We all decided to just skip the rest of the day; we have all done it at least once. As we walked back to the Cullen's I began to get a strange feeling in my stomach and it wasn't just the kind of feeling that you sometimes got just because, it was more of an anxious, desperate feeling telling me something, but what?

We slowly walked and talked trying to catch up on things. It was mostly Alice, Jasper, Kevin and I that were talking Rosalie and Emmett just walked together and Edward was in front with, what I guess, to be a solemn look on his beauty-NO-on his…face…

Just then, as a big creamy house that I suspect was the Cullen's new house, I realized what that pang in my stomach was telling me. Don't get to close, I have Kevin now and the Cullen's left, and well the main reason I was feeling this way was because it was just like old times, us coming being all together…except a different pair of granite arms around my slender waist. Not that these arms are bad. I smiled and sighed at the same time.

Kevin's grip around me loosened and as we walked he turned me towards him.

"Bella?" He asked searching my eyes, trying to figure the emotions in them, and I knew that he would find one. I looked down then up again and leaned my forehead to his chest. So many things were happening to me, _us_, I just want me and Kevin to be happy, and if that meant no Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and the rest so be it.

"What's wrong?" He went straight to the point not even trying to guess.

"Ugg, I don't know, I just have this feeling that everything we've worked so hard for is gone! Like me and you are the only thing that is different from me being here, its all so much, I mean the you, then Edward, then the Vulturi, then all the Cullen's this all has happened in a period of at least a year and a bit. I don't know how much I can handle." I finally got that off my chest, and now looked into the eyes of Kevin, they were sad, loving, caring, and…sad?

"Why are you upset?" I voiced his emotion. He looked away.

"Bella, it's defiantly not you. I'm just not…ready I guess to know everything about you yet. I understand what you are going through here and I want to be there for you, but I don't want to be in your way. I'll be at the house, come get me when you done." He swiftly bent down and pressed his lips to mine, then followed by running off full fledged down the street, knowing that by going that fast I wouldn't try to go after him.

In that course of events I had turned after the kiss and tried to grab his arm but proceeded to miss and loose balance ending up on my butt, stunned.

**EPOV:**

Why that little jerk, he just turned and ran leaving Bella to fall. If I was him, I would _never _let her fall, always be there for her though it all. '_Except you weren't' _that annoying little voice inside my head said. I know I had my chance to be able to do that for her and blew it, so I guess I'm just being hypocritical…

I walked over to where Bella still sat looking after where _he_ had left to, a stunned look still plastered to her face. As soon as she noticed me near her, she looked up and cleared her face of all emotions, rubbing her nose she got up, ignoring the hand I held out for her.

"I'm good thanks" She smiled, although you could tell it was forced, she must be really hurt and confused about what Kevin had just done.

We all walked inside the house as Esmé looked up from her book which she was reading in the family room.

"Dear lord…" She whispered shocked. "Carlisle" She called not much louder then a normal speaking voice.

"Yes my dear?" He came out of his study and as soon as he saw us all at the bottom of the stairs he walked down and went to Esmé, not confused but happy.

Esmé suddenly seemed to get her thoughts back and ran over to me wrapping her arms tightly around me, almost not wanting to let go. Out of the corner of my eye I could se Bella shift uncomfortable and inch away.

"Carlisle, Esmé, look who we happened to bump into at the new school" I said trying my best not to sound down. This was supposed to be a happy moment.

Esmé just seem to have noticed her and ran over to her, just as excited as she was to me, but hugged her in a more mother to daughter way. Bella closed her eyes and latched on to her almost as desperate. The two had been obviously scared without one another.

**BPOV:**

When Esmé ran over to me and hugged me close to her, I remembered how much I needed a mother like figure in my life and for a lot of my time in Forks, Esmé had been that person, and when they left I thought it was mainly Edward my heart needed but now I know that it was all of them, and slowly the part of my dead heart that wasn't already healed by Kevin, was beginning to be whole once more.

"Oh Bella, Edward, it's been so long since I've seen you both, it's so wonderful that you're back!" Esmé smiled. Then Carlisle came and gave Edward a welcome home pat and hug then came to me.

"Bella, many things have changed, your self included" I saw Edward flinch, I still don't think he likes my being "soul less" and "dead of heart" and all.

"But I'm glad your back, I think we all are, but please. Tell us how it happened." He didn't yet know that I had already told the "children" this part.

We all sat down in the living room as I explained _again _how once they left Kevin found then changed me, then Edward coming back, then the Vulturi and after and then all the way up to now.

"So this…Kevin fellow, where is he now?" Esmé asked kindly. I sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"He's at or house…I should go" I only paused for a second then dashed out of the house and running to where I knew Kevin would be waiting.

I ran right up to our room and found him lying on his back watching the little T.V we had gotten a couple of days ago. I smiled and slowly crawled over and on to his chest. Breathing in his heavenly scent. Its different from Edwards, Kevin's is more subtle and manly and almost nature like, where as Edwards is sweet and out there.

"Hey princess, how'd it go?" I smiled, the way he called me that, always gave this little jolt of my non beating heart.

"Okay I guess they all know now how I came to be and sort of who you are and what role you play in my life." There was silence; Kevin had turned of the T.V when I had entered and now we just lay there him rubbing circles on my back.

"You wan' na go for a walk? We could go down to the tree." I nodded and he picked me up and put me on his back, as we walked towards the fallen tree we now call "Our Tree."

He set me down and he sat beside me, for the longest time we were just like that, until finally Kevin got down on one knee in front of me.

"Bella, I have a very important question to ask of you, but there is no need to answer it right now okay?" I nodded. "Kay." He took an un-necessary breath

"Isabella Marie Swan, I ask of you on this night…" This is it!

"To be my wife, you are my one and only Isabella and I love you." I smiled sweetly and if I could cry there would be fountains pouring out of my eyes.

"I love you to Kevin," I also took a breath. "Yes, yes I will be your wife; you have made my heart whole where no other could have. You made my pain heal and I thought I would never see another vampire in my life. But now you're not just another vampire, you're my vampire mate, and I will be forever loyal and loving to you Kevin, you are the reason my eyes open even though I never sleep." He grabbed me tightly as Esmé had before but with more meaning behind it.

We pulled away and finally shared our first very passionate kiss.

"I thought I was the one to say how much you mean to me." He laughed into my hair as we continued to hold each other caught up in our joy.

"I know I just needed to tell you how very much you mean." He kissed me again, and then we headed back into the house.

All though all of the words I had said to Kevin we from the heart and soul true, there was a little fraction of my heart wishing those words were to Edward.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed…sorry eyes are really tired and it sux a lot and is confusing so if you hate me…keep it to your self plz:P Sorry again!!! Hope its enough I will seriously try to be less lazy even though I have said that like everytime!!**

**Love all**

**Electric-Blue-Eyes**

**(Hint that's my new name!! hehe) **


	19. Thank You

**AN: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or their characters, but I do own Kevin.**

Kevin and I had just finished cleaning and painting the house to the way we wanted it. Right as I finished the last bit of my wall I noticed Kevin watching me.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful when you paint, we should do this more often." I laughed and stood up.

"And what makes me so beautiful?" I asked.

"The way you stroke with the brush, so caringly and tender, and the way your tough sticks out of the corner of your mouth, or the way after every stroke you brush the hair off your face, or the way your brow frowns ever so slightly when you're concentrating really hard." I smiled, that was so sweet of him to actually notice the little things I do and not just 'cuse your boobs are big.'

I walked over to him and kissed his lips.

"Yeah, well I think you're cute when you paint." I said to him with a smile, leaning my forehead to his.

"Why is that?" He asked in a whisper. Slowly I leaned back with a sly smile on my lips.

"Because…you're covered in paint!!" I screeched as I flicked my brush at him sending paint to splatter all over him. He was shocked only for a second before he picked up a brush and dipped it in paint.

"You do realize, my dear, that this means war?" I nodded still smiling, he then, with vampire speed, rushed over to me and whipped the brush across my face.

"Ha ha, very nice" I picked up one of the buckets and as soon as Kevin saw what I was going to do he tackled me sending the paint to the floor beside us and we were covered in little paint spots.

"You need a bath." Kevin said smiling still holding me to the floor under his body.

"So do you." I knew what he was getting at here. "You know it's not good for the environment to waste water is it?"

"No my dear, I don't think it is"

"Well, then I think we should just take one shower…together…you know just to make sure there's enough water for next time." We both smiled and he picked me up in his arms, carrying me towards the stairs. I leaned my head up and pressed my lips to his, when all of the sudden the door bell rang. It scared me and I yelped, scaring Kevin and he dropped me.

"Owwww" I whined.

"Sorry 'bout that…you scared me." Kevin laughed apologetically, helping me up. The door bell rang again, and since no one could see into the house I ran full fledged vamp speed to the door. I opened it to see a bouncing Alice.

"Oh Bella, I'm so hap- why are you covered in paint? And what took you so long to get to the door? Am I interrupting something important?" She said wiggling her eyes brows. I laughed.

"No Alice everything is fine, nothing too important was interrupted that can't continue later. And I'm sorry for not coming to the door, Kevin and I were…just about to clean up."

"But why are you both covered in paint? Have you picked up becoming an artist or something?" I laughed and heard Kevin say 'That'd be the day' under his breath.

"No, we were just painting the inside. Come on in." she continued to bounce inside.

"Alice…why are you so excited? What did you see?"

"See?" Kevin asked. Oh, yeah he doesn't know about the Cullen's powers.

"Yeah well, you know Edward's power already from before when you knew him and Alice's power is seeing the future and Jasper's is emotion feeling and controlling, Carlisle's is control, Esme's loving, Rosalie's and Emmett's are beauty and strength."

He nodded and Alice smiled and continued.

"I was going to say congra- wait, what's your power Kevin?" He was about to open his mouth to say but I interrupted, that's twice now she was going to say something but stopped.

"Its protection, he can sense where the person he wants to protect is and protect them, anyone except himself, I call him my guardian angel, so what were you saying Alice?" She frowned then finally said what she wanted to.

"Oh yeah congratulations, I saw what happened last night in a vision, you must be so excited!" I blinked…oh yeah I'm getting married. Ha-ha can't believe I forgot that…

"Thank-you Alice, that's very sweet of you to come here just to say that" Kevin said to her.

"Oh that's not the only reason I came here. Hope its okay with you Kevin." He looked confused. Oh crap I knew what was coming.

"No Alice, no, you can't, please don't do this!" I pleaded, getting up and walking backwards from her.

"Oh but Bella there is so much to do and who better to do it then me, unless you want someone else" she sighed "because I would _eventually _be okay with that, but I have seen you saying yes so PLEASE can we just go?!" Kevin still looks really confused at my reaction supposedly to nothing. Alice proceeded to walk towards me, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the front door and into a black Mercedes, and I recognized it to be Carlisle's.

**KPOV:**

One minute were all talking and the next my Bella is pleading with Alice not to do something I don't know. She pulled Bella though the house and to a black Mercedes, she then got into the drivers side and drove away.

I thought about Bella and already, though she had just left, knew she was not being hurt. Alice was only taking her to the mall, now it all makes sense; Alice is taking shopping for the wedding.

**BPOV:**

"Alice, I don't want to go shopping!" I whined.

"Bella, you must, there are so many things to be done and knowing you, you won't want to do it, so I'm forcing you to. Plus this way I get to make sure the dress works." She smiled at me. Although they had been gone for so long, it already felt like they had never left, well except Edward and me not being together…

I soon noticed that, from the last time I had come to the Cullen's new house, we were going there and not the mall.

"Please say you don't already have the dresses Alice, I want to groaned shop for the perfect one."

"No Bella, I do not already have dresses, we have to go pick up Rosalie and Esmé, and we should get them to help."

"Oh, but they can't tell the guys yet okay!" We pulled up and Alice got out, ran to the house and seconds later all three were running back towards the car.

"Alice, not that I mind sweet heart, but why are we in such a rush to go shopping?" Esmé asked her kindly.

"Bella, why don't you show them?" I nodded and held up my left hand to show off my beautiful Diamond ring Kevin had gotten me, it had been his grandmothers from when he was human.

I heard a gasp and a sharp intake of un-needed air. I turned to see two shocked faces.

"Is this from that Kevin guy you were talking about last night? The one that changed you?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes it's from him, but you can't tell any of the guy's k?" they all nodded and we continued to mall just talking.

We finally got there and went inside; it was a cloudy day so we didn't need to worry. We got my dress and their dresses and helped me pick out my ring for Kevin, everything was going well. Even Esmé said she would look for a good place for the wedding to take place and that.

"Thanks guys, surprisingly that supposed death wish was made fun because of you being there with me." I said as I walked up the path to my house.

"Isn't kind of weird for you guys to be here with me even though I'm not with Edward, I mean I'm getting married to some other guy yet you three are here supporting me 100 like I _was _still with Edward. Why?"

"Bella, its not who you're _with_ that makes us love you, it's who you _are_, yes its sad to see you and Edward not together, but he knew that this was a big risk with leaving you, that someone would come and fix your broken heart and he took that risk having to let you go now. Were just happy you're happy." Esmé said. I felt my eyes well up with the non existent tears, which would have been flowing freely.

"Thanks." I hugged them all and they drove away as I went inside.

I found Kevin in the bed room reading a book. His eye brows creased as his eyes focused on the words. I chucked to myself and he put the book down. He got up and came over to me hugging my close to him.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Pretty good, but I can't show you what I got! I see you cleaned up downstairs, thank you that means a lot." I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Your welcome and I see that you are still covered in paint." He smiled as I froze.

"That's why people were looking at me funny. So…you still up for that nature saving shower?" I hinted even though he had obviously already had one.

"Sounds good to me" He smiled. I'm so happy Kevin found me those months ago; I think I'm finally starting to fully get over Edward.

**AN: Don't be so sure about that Bella, you never know what can happen unless you're Alice!!!**

**Hope you like this new chapter!! I might be able to update again tomorrow!! But I'm not sure I will be so enjoy!!**

**Love you!**

**Electric-Blue-Eyes**

**XOXO**


	20. Shopping!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own Kevin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own Kevin!**

Alice drove the Mercedes just as _he_ did and even now it scared me. I didn't realize where we were headed until she pulled the car to a stop in front of the house we had come to before. The Cullen's house…

"Alice what are we doing here?" I asked her.

"Why I'm getting Esme and Rosalie of course, don't be silly Bella, its not like we could have gone shopping for this occasion without the rest of the "girls"!" I looked at her confused.

"I am getting them, and then we are going shopping for you Bella! Its tradition, girls with the girls and guys with the guys." She looked at me as if I were missing a very important detail.

"Gosh Bella we are taking you and then later the guys will take Kevin! DUH!" Now it dawned on me. I always knew from the moment she pulled me through my front door that we were going to get my dress, but now I realize that they are including me and Kevin in their little family. Just as I had always dreamed of. Just under different circumstances.

Before I could say anything else, Alice bounced out of the car and she streaked across the short length to the front door. After about a minute she bounced back out the door towing a confused looking Esme and Rosalie. I smiled and waved from the front seat but that only made them more confused. I waited quietly as they got into the car.

"Alice, sweetheart, I have no problem with you going shopping but could you please explain to me why you need us to come with you? Hello Bella dear." Esme added the last part quietly as she patted my shoulder.

"The weather will be nice, well I mean cloudy but that's nice for us, and Bella has news, so I thought it appropriate to go shopping." She looked expectantly at me and so did the other two. For the second time today I held up my ring to show it off to Esme and Rose.

I heard a gasp and looked behind me. Esme was confused but Rosalie was the one that had gasped.

"You're getting married?" Esme asked. I nodded and she smiled but was still confused. Understanding dawned in Rosalie's eyes.

"It's with that guy you brought the other night isn't it?" I can't believe that it was only yesterday.

"Yes that's right, Kevin. I brought him yesterday, but he left. That's the reason I couldn't stay for long. I had to find him. And when I did, he took me behind our house into the forest and sat me on a beautiful fallen tree, which was when he proposed." I was lost in my memories of that night and remembering it perfectly, because it was only yesterday.

There was an awkward silence but then they congratulated me both. We continued on to the mall and that was how I filled them in on what I had been doing for the past while after they left.

Once at the mall headed to a store that looked _much _too expensive.

"Alice, I can't afford this, lets go somewhere else". All three of them looked at my incredulously. Then finally Alice spoke.

"Bella. Did you really think that we were going to make you pay?" I nodded and she sighed. "Bella do you remember nothing of us? Of me? Of course we aren't going to let you pay, so go get'em tiger!" She pushed me into the store and began looking. Before I could protest any longer she was already filling my arms with beautiful silk, chiffon and lace dresses.

Rosalie and Esme were helping by getting accessories. Shoes, clutches, veils, jewelry, and so much more were being piled under the door to my dressing room as I tried on many different dresses.

"No…not that one…nope that one doesn't work…try on the next one…Oh maybe, maybe, nope never mind doesn't work…" These were the thing I kept hearing after every dress I tried on. Alice was sitting outside the change room waiting as I stepped out to critique me on my dress.

"No, I don't think that's the one keep on trying!"

"Alice, this is never going to work, I've tried on almost all of the ones you've given me. There's only one left." I complained as I went back into my stall. We had only been here for about half an hour because of super vampire speed changing but it felt like a life time.

"Try the last one you never know, it could be the-" She stopped talking when I came out. I looked at her waiting to hear the next. I had given up on going looking in the mirror because if Alice didn't like it, it meant no one would like it.

"So?" I asked her, "How is it?" Just then I heard boxes drop and heard the distinct sound of silk crumpling to the floor. I looked over and saw a small party of girls around the age of twenty looking at me as if I were a queen.

I dared to look into the mirror.

"Oh" was all I could say. It was perfect. Creamy, with a beaded bosom and small beaded sort of off shoulder sleeves, it was so far the best with a big flare at the bottom from the waist and embroidered flowers in clear white beads on the front, it was my dress and I just knew Kevin would love me in it too.

"Wow misses. Whom ever you are going to marry is a lucky man" The girl, I suppose the bride, of that little girl group said to me. The others nodded their agreement.

"Thank you…" I whispered. Then I turned to find the three of them watching me. Rosalie, Esme and Alice alike all agreed that this was the dress. I could see that, even though Rose and I were trying to be friends, she had a look of envy in her beautiful topaz eyes. Again, how is she jealous of _me_?

We bought the dress and shoes and a veil to match as well as the ring that I would give Kevin. We headed out towards the car but had to dodge and run (human run that is) because the sun was slowly starting to show itself. We were all laughing by the time we had all gotten into the car.

"So were too now?" I asked.

"Well." Said Alice eyeing my critically, "Probably we should take you back now, your still covered in paint!" She giggled at my horrified look. She was right, I had totally forgotten, but I was stiff covered in little dots of creamy yellow paint. Great...

When Alice stopped in front of my and Kevin's house, I turned to look at them all.

"Thank you so much for coming with me today. It was really fun and I am glad I have people that I could share that experience with. One thing I would like please is that none of you tell anyone else that I am engaged. Please, I just don't want any…conflict or anything with this." I could see that they all got it. That I didn't want Edward to know. I thanked them again and walked up to the door as I heard the car drive away.

I pushed open the door and called.

"Honey I'm home!" I had always dreamed of saying that. He, He.

Kevin walked into the hall where I was waiting and he was clean. Darn it.

"Hey princess, you have fun being kidnapped?" He asked as he pulled me into the circle of his strong steel arms. It was good to be home.

"Yeah, they only bought things for me profusely, not to hard to fight off." I joked.

"Am I allowed to see what you got? Or is it against the law?" He asked sarcastically. I was tempted to show him but then decided against it.

"Yep! Against the law." I said happily as I skipped around him and up the stairs. Just a couple of steps up, I stopped and looked around me.

"You cleaned up?" I asked and he nodded. The room we had been painting was done. The floor had the tarp gone and all the extra paint was gone too. It was still bare inside the room because we had to buy the furniture but it looked good.

"Thank you," I said kindly. He came up the stairs behind me and grabbed me around the waist. He proceeded to pick me up and sling me across his shoulder, gently but all the same catching me by surprise.

"What are you doing?" I screeched.

"I have more cleaning to do. And I believe that it has something to do with environmentally friendly way of saving water while taking showers." He laughed. I realized what he meant and laughed along. Again I had forgotten that I had paint splats all over me.

"No wonder people were looking at me funny." I murmured as he set me down to our room.

"Time to have a shower!" I said in a sing song voice as he closed the door to our bathroom and I led the way.

**AN: I am sorry I haven't updated, I have been real busy with school stuff…end of the year exam studying and such. Necessary, but not at all fun. I hope people don't hate me too much. I had to read so many books this past while. They just kept coming and coming and my English teacher never seems to run out of books to find that she makes us read. I am sorry and I apologize profusely.**

**Electric **


End file.
